Fifth Time's the (Lucky) Charm
by Inareskai
Summary: The four important times Chat Noir had to hide his body's reaction to a certain Lady, and the one time he didn't.


**Fifth Times the (Lucky) Charm**

The four important times Chat Noir had to hide his body's reaction to a certain Lady, and the one time he didn't.

The first time it happened he had managed to, mostly, keep his cool.

Adrien was practicing walking along his extendable baton. He was still very much practicing this new superhero… thing, but he seemed to be doing ok so far. Suddenly he hears a squeal from up ahead, and a blur of red and black rushing towards him. The figure smashes into him, whatever the new person had been using to propel themselves with entwining them together.

Suddenly Adrien was aware of how close his body was to another person, and he could definitely feel parts of anatomy that he didn't usually get to. She seemed a bit dazed so he tried to make light of it, and only look at her eyes. He could feel his body reacting and he really, really hoped she couldn't.

Falling out of the yo-yo string he landed in what he hoped was a suave super hero pose, that also doubled as a squat – squatting was a trick he'd learnt a year or so earlier when on a particularly under dressed shoot with some female models. It reduces the blood flow to that particular area of the body. Unfortunately, when he stood up again saw everything he'd just had pressed against him. Thankfully, he was a good actor and started to introduced himself properly. Chat Noir! Perfect, subtle, in hindsight sort of like naming a black dog Blackie, but he was stuck with it now. Perhaps as a punishment she promptly smacked him on the head with the rest of her yo-yo.

Why did she also have to be in skin tight spandex? How was that fair on him? How was he even managing to hold this conversation, could she see what his body was doing?

A well timed crash rumbled behind them and he turned away from her to look. A perfect opportunity to rush to save civilians, and spend some time not very close to this new, perfect, body.

'Where are you going?'  
'Gotta go save people!' and get rid of this boner.

The second time it happened he'd been having a really bad day. He kept hearing the big theory that Chloe was Ladybug. And he felt a bit sick.

Mostly because he did not want to be in love with Chloe, and he absolutely did **not** want to have had erections when thinking about her. Or the things he'd imagined about Ladybug when he'd been on his own. Nope.

Chloe winked at him. He suspected he was turning a little green.

***  
The arrival of Lady Wifi meant he had to rush off in order to try and **save** Chloe, and he was having a quick spy first. To his horror, there she was, all in spandex and prancing around. Now he really was going to be sick. But something didn't seem right… Even knowing it's Chloe he thought his body should have some sort of response to the body he'd spent a few months secretly staring at.

'Who's being a sneaky kitty now?'

'Oh Ladybug, but…'

'Come on, you didn't actually believe she's the real Ladybug?'

Chat looked at his Lady, soaking in that she was there and was definitely not Chloe. She was too busy watching Chloe make a fool of herself with a yo-yo that she didn't notice him looking her up and down.

The reaction was instantaneous. Thankfully he'd come to realise that his miraculous suit didn't really give him away, though he wasn't sure he wanted to put that too much to the test. They both stood up.

'And besides,' said Ladybug 'who would believe that she was the real Ladybug, she's obviously just a diehard fan… A copycat?'. Ladybug's mouth was tugged into a smirk.

'Right'

Chat's voice was relieved. He realised that his boner was something that made him confident it was the real Ladybug he was talking to. He'd never been so relieved to have an inconvenient hard on in his life. 

The third time it happened he felt a bit guilty. He'd been doing this superhero thing for a while now, he was respected and liked as Chat Noir, and he'd actually been making friends when he was plain old Adrien. Things were going well.

He'd had a few run ins with Marinette as Chat Noir, and was beginning to doubt if the only person he loved was Ladybug. He tried not to think about it though, it was just too confusing.

He was on his way back from solo patrol, Ladybug said there'd been some sort of accident with her *real* identity today so she couldn't make it. Something about desperately needing a shower. Chat had tried and failed not to fantasise about that!

As he leaped across rooftops he saw Marinette's balcony. They had a sort of friendship, maybe he'd pop in to say hello. Perhaps tell her he was checking up on her after the last akuma incident. He dropped in every now and again to check up. Show her he was a caring person, you know.

He dropped onto her roof, gently lifted the hatch to her room, and slunk in. As this wasn't the first time he'd visited he thought it might be fun to surprise her, maybe she'd even think it was cute.

Marinette was there, back turned to him. And he thought he might just die. Her hair was wrapped in a bright ladybird patterned towel. And was wearing little else.

She was wearing underwear at least. A matching bra and panties set in a soft pink colour. From his exact position he could see the panties resting against her soft, round butt. As he stared, he realised that he was also in that perfect position where he could see her reflection in the mirror, but she could not see him. In that reflection he could see the front of her panties with a little bow on them, the v shape of her hips and toned stomach. The bra framed her perfectly, he could see the top of her breasts at the top like smooth domes. And it dropped all the way down in the middle.

He saw all of this in a manner of seconds. He felt intensely guilty for ogling this poor girl without any consent, and he averted his eyes. Ashamed of himself.

His body was having an entirely ungentlemanly reaction. Heart throat was dry, palms sweaty, heart unsure if it had stopped or if it should be beating so hard it could be heard everywhere in Paris. He'd never been so hard so fast in his life.

And she hadn't even seen him yet.

As quietly as he could he lifted himself back onto the roof. Quietly closed the hatch. Tried to calm his breathing. And knocked.

'Just a minute!' called Marinette.

'Take your time princess' he called back, was is voice too strangled? Maybe she wouldn't hear that.

'Are you ok? Your voice sounds a little off, are you getting sick?' Damn. She had heard that.

'Not to worry, just… got a bug in my mouth'. Definitely the lamest excuse he had ever given.

The hatch door opened and out came a fully clothed Marinette.

'A bug? In February?'

'I know, I must have just been su-paw unlucky'

'Urgh. Well, hello anyway'

Marinette moved to give him a welcome hug. They'd been doing that for a little while, it was nice. Except this time he saw her movements and could imagine them happening without clothes. It was playing havoc with his body.

She gave him a tight hug, and he tried to hug her back and angle his body slightly away. He just wasn't sure how much the suit hid.

'Are you sure you're ok kitty?'

'Absolutely fan-cat-stic! Purr-fect! Just dropping in to say hi! Gotta go!'

He leapt away again and disappeared into the night, he didn't want to confuse her but he really couldn't stay. He spent the rest of the night searching different bras on the internet.

It was a plunge.

The fourth time it happened, he was Adrien.

Chloe had thrown a big pool party, inviting only the coolest people she knew and who thought she was amazing – so naturally her whole school class ended up being invited, and pressed into going.

Many of them could make peace with being there, it was a pretty cool party after all.

Adrien was in the most stylish 'surf-board style' swimming shorts known to man. He didn't think he would ever live down Nathalie bringing them to him when he had been given permission to go to the party.

'I think these are about your size, they might be a little tight but don't worry' was still ringing in his ears from earlier that day. But he was determined to have fun, even if Sabrina's swimwear was such a vibrant shade of orange he might be blinded.

'Alya and Marinette will be up soon,' said Nino as joined Adrien in sitting on the array of deck chairs. 'Alya has been making a big fuss about their swim wear, I'm not sure if I should be excited or scared!'

'Knowing Alya, definitely both!' chuckled Adrien.

The next thing he knew, Alya and Marinette had appeared. Alya was wearing a Chat Noir themed tankini and looking very proud of herself. Marinette was wearing its counterpart, a Ladybug themed bikini, and looking quite nervous. The bikini looked incredibly on her, just the right amount of bra-like support but made of a stretchy, Adrien felt almost spandex like, material. Red, black and ever so slightly leathery, Adrien had flash backs to seeing her in just her underwear. His mind swam with images of Marinette and Ladybug, he was already confused, but now he was confused and horny.

Adrien felt his swim shorts get tighter. And he panicked. He wasn't in his miraculous suit, nothing would be hidden. Grabbing the nearest thing to hand, Adrien placed it over his lap desperate not to be in this situation. Ironically, it was an inflatable Ladybug.

'Don't you just love these swimsuits?' beamed Alya. 'Marinette made them especially for us, only after I blackmailed her with revealing some dark secrets, but look girl! They turned out amazing!'

'I err… just remembered I haven't put any suncream on!' Adrien yelped.

'Yes you did bro, I saw you put it on about half an hour ago. Don't you think the girls look great though, Marinette I've never seen you not in a one-piece before' Nino replied, and looked at his friend with an unnervingly knowing look. Why wouldn't he just let Adrien leave, this was cruel!

'Well, you know, I'm err… a model, and we have to be super… careful! … about these things. Bye!'

Adrien hobble-sprinted away from his friends still clutching the inflatable Ladybug, desperately trying to think of a good reason to ask Nathalie for a bigger set of swimming shorts.

The fifth time it happened, Marinette wasn't going to waste the opportunity.

After a long, strenuous, battle they had final de-evilised the akuma and had made it back to a safe, press free, area. They'd been saving Paris for a couple of years now, and had managed to secure a little flat from the police department that functioned as their sort-of-headquarters. They'd grown incredibly close over the years, almost crossed a very specific line a few times and even had a few chaste kisses, though still they hadn't revealed their civilian identities.

They flew in through the open window just in time for their miraculous' to start beeping urgently.

'Thank goodness we got back in time' sighed Ladybug, as she stretched into different poses. 'That akuma was so into yoga and I'm really not sure my body was prepared to stretch like that!'

Chat really tried not to watch her stretch, he really did, but she was just so flexible and his imagination was going wild. Ladybug turned away and did a stretch that Chat thought was just indecent, unable to see the mischievous look in her eyes. He knew that feeling, he was always semi-aware of how sexy Ladybug was, but he usually managed to control his emotions well enough to feel that tightness in his suit.

'Yes. Well.' Chat coughed. 'Great work today my Lady, everything was really _bent out of shape_ and I'm so pleased we managed to _work out_ how to _stretch_ ourselves to the limit. But I'm about to change so I'd better go…'

'Sure thing kitty-cat, just one thing before you go, there's something digging into the back of my neck a little, could you have a look?'

'Oh, erm, ok, but it has to be quick'

'Absolutely Chat, just a quick look'

He moved closer to her, and looked at the top of her neck, right wear the Ladybug suit started. Suddenly she stretched again, arching her back and pushing her butt into him.

'Ladybug, what are you…?'

'Sorry Chat, I'm just, really achy, you know?'

'Yeah, yeah, I just. I just can't see anything and I really should go my miraculous is about to run out!' and I might pass out from how much I want to touch you, he added silently.

Ladybug spun round to look him in the eyes. There was something there that he didn't think he'd ever seen before.

'Kiss me'

'What?'

'Kiss me, Chat.'

He didn't need telling a third time, he leaned in and pecked her on the lips. Pulling away he could see that she was frowning slightly.

'Is that all?'

She pulled him in again and gave him the most passionate kiss of his life. He clung to her, feeling all of his body go into overdrive.

He pulled back again to breath and Ladybug grinned at him.

'Well Chat, is that a baton in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?'

He felt unable to speak he was so mortified. But final she giggled a little and added:

'Please, like I haven't noticed all the other times. But this time, let's see if we can't find a way to make you feel more comfortable.'


End file.
